Dr. Bell's Theme
"Dr. Bell's Theme" is the ending theme of Chikkun Takkun. It is performed by Shigeru Chiba, the voice actor for Dr. Bell. Song "Dr. Bell's Theme" is structured as a vanity hype track, written about and performed by Dr. Bell. It is in the style of an early-1980s rap song, with Bell dropping his vocal pitch on and off during the main verses. The song's bridge is made of onomatopoeia for the sounds bells make, and makes reference to Suttecororin, a specific brand of tapping compound. An 80 second version was assembled for the series credits sequence, while a full length version was released as a single and on the series soundtrack. Romaji lyrics Nanba wan, nanba wan Nanba wan, nanba wan Washi ga Dokuta Beru, uchuu de yuumei na Gita-gita no waru nanosa Chichin ga waruchin, toton to tatakeba, Tenten uchouten Donna monja konna monja Gyaru mo chikyuu minna washi no mono Washi ga Dokuta Beru, kuroi manto kita Kurayami no kikoushi sa Chichin ga waruchin, toton to tatakeba, Tenten uchouten Choushi desugite Suttenkororin Waratte komakasou beeeru-beru Nanba wan, nanba wan Kuuru na biyaku Ginesu Bukku mo bikkuri tamageru Raishuu kara, kono washi ga shuyaku Washi ga Dokuta Beru, beru ga rin-rin-rin Sassou to arawareru Chichin ga waruchin, toton to tatakeba, Tenten uchouten Atto itte Gyaa to itte, minna ayamaru Tottemo ii kibun nanda Washi ga Dokura Beru, tsuyoi teki wa Giji-Giji ni makaseyou Chichin ga waruchin, toton to tatakeba, Tenten uchouten Shippai shitatte kiza ni waratte Kossori nakou kana, beeeru-beru Daikonran, daikonran, waru no pawaa sa Chikkun mo Takkun mo washi nya katenai Raishuu kara, kono washi ga shuyaku Nanba wan, nanba wan Kuuru na biyaku Ginesu Bukku mo bikkuri tamageru Raishuu kara, kono washi ga shuyaku Japanese lyrics ワシがDr.Bell　宇宙で有名な ギタギタのワルなのさ “チチンがワルチン トトンと叩けば　テンテン有頂天 どんなもんじゃ　こんなもんじゃ ギャルも地球も　みんなワシのもの” ワシがDr.Bell　黒いマント着た 暗闇の貴公子さ “チチンがワルチン トトンと叩けば　テンテン有頂天 調子ですぎて　スッテンコロリン 笑ってごまかそう　ベールベル” No.1!No.1!　クールな悪役 ギネスブックも　ビックリたまげる 来週から　このワシが主役！ ワシがDr.Bell　ベルがリンリンリン さっそうと現われる “チチンがワルチン トトンと叩けば　テンテン有頂天 あっと言ってギャッと言って　みんなあやまる とってもイイ気分なんだ” ワシがDr.Bell　強い敵は ギジギジにまかせよう “チチンがワルチン トトンと叩けば　テンテン有頂天 失敗したってキザに笑って こっそり泣こうかな　ベールベル” 大混乱！大混乱！　ワルのパワーさ チックンもタックンも　ワシにゃ勝てない 来週から　このワシが主役！ No.1!No.1!　クールな悪役 ギネスブックも　ビックリたまげる 来週から　このワシが主役！ English lyrics Number one! Number one! Number one! Number one! I am Dr. Bell, famous universe-wide The slimiest villain alive Ding-ding with the Waruchin, Hitting with a dong-dong, Ting-ting ecstacy Who is he, what is he, All the girls on earth ask about me! I am Dr. Bell, in a black cloak The noble prince of darkness Ding-ding with the Waruchin, Hitting with a dong-dong, Ting-ting ecstacy Smoother than Suttecororin Come goof around with me, beru-beru Number one, number one coolest villain Even the Guinness Book is shocked By next week, I'll be the main character! I am Dr. Bell, my bell goes ring-ring-ring As I appear out of the blue Ding-ding with the Waruchin, Hitting with a dong-dong, Ting-ting ecstacy When everyone's screaming and shouting, I feel very, very good I am Dr. Bell, if there's a strong foe, Let Giji-Giji handle it Ding-ding with the Waruchin, Hitting with a dong-dong, Ting-ting ecstacy I may be laughing while I fail, But let me cry in private, beru-beru Chaos! Chaos! My evil power Chikkun and Takkun too cannot win against me By next week, I'll be the main character!